Star WarsBlackadder themes
by JediJaras
Summary: A Star Wars: Legacy of the Force parody of the Blackadder themes from the first and second seasons.


**Blackadder themes parody – Star Wars**

**While reading Star Wars: Legacy of the Force, I came up with an idea for a parody because some of the lyrics of the Blackadder music fitted Jacen and his 'journey' to the dark side well. Well, enjoy.**

**Season 1**

**Episodes 1 - 5**

**The sound of boot beats 'cross the glade**

**Good folk, lock up your son and daughter**

**Beware the deadly flashing blade**

**Unless you want to end up shorter**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, he rides a pitch-black steed**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, he's very bad indeed**

**Black, his gloves of finest mole**

**Black, his codpiece made of metal**

**His horse is blacker than a vole**

**His pot is blacker than his kettle**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, with many a cunning plan**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, you horrid little man**

**Episodes 6**

**So now the wage of sin is paid.**

**The blade has struck. The black steed grazes**

**The only sound across the glade,**

**Is Jacen pushing up the daisies.**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, a shame about the plan**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, farewell you horrid man**

**Substitutes/Explanations**

**Black steed – Jacen's personal Star Destroyer **_**Anakin Solo**_

**Season 2**

**Episode 1**

**So Skywalker tweaked the Sith Lord's beard**

**From now, he always shall be single**

**Relationships are often weird**

**Especially those without a tingle**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, his taste is rather odd**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, the randy little sod**

**Oh, Zekk, oh, Zekk, I wish you were the star**

**Oh, Zekk, oh, Zekk, you're sexier by far**

**Episode 2**

**His great ancestor was a king**

**Although, for only thirty seconds**

**When put in charge of beheading**

**He felt that fame and glory beckoned**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, no such bloomin' luck**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, Kaminoan schmuck**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, nothing goes as planned**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, life deals him a bum hand**

**Episode 3**

**Darths Revan, Bane and Vader had**

**Discovered new worlds and new nations**

**And though Darth Caedus thought them mad**

**He tried his hand at navigation**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, he saw the galaxy's foam**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, he should have stayed at home**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, he heard the universe's call**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, discovered bugger-all**

**Episode 4**

**Take heed the moral of this tale:**

**Be not a borrower or lender**

**And, if your finances do fail,**

**Make sure your banker's not a bender**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, he trusted in the church**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, it left him in the lurch**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, his life was almost done**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, who gives a toss? No one**

**Episode 5**

**Darth Caedus couldn't hold his fear**

**The art of fencing he's not mastered**

**And I, your merry balladeer**

**Am also well and truly plastered**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, a bit like Robin Hood**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, but nothing like as good**

**Darth Cae- hic!, Darth Caedus, I thought that he had died**

**Darth Caedus, Darth Caedus, the writers must have lied**

**Episode 6**

**Beware, all ye who lust for fame**

**The path of life most uncertain**

**Darth Caedus thought he won the game**

**But now the kraut's gone for a burton**

**Oh, Jaina, oh, Jaina, she beats the Sith by luck**

**Oh, Jaina, oh, Jaina, she's smarter than a duck**

**Pellaeon, Pellaeon, intelligent and deep**

**Pellaeon, Pellaeon, a shame about the sheep**

**Substitutes/Explanations**

**Episode 1**

**Fourth line is a small reference to Anakin and Padme, given how it was handled in the prequel trilogy**

**Episode 4**

**I can't really give substitutions for the first few lines, but I guess it could be the elements of trust within the series. 'The church' could be a reference to the Jedi.**


End file.
